This cant be happening
by Cinderpelt2319
Summary: People not knowing what to do, Zombies taking over, and everyone confused on what in the world is going on. Celyn never had been much of a leader but when the world gets taken over by zombies she is forced to take on the quality because otherwise… the world might get even worse than it already is.


**People not knowing what**

**to do, Zombies taking over,**

**and everyone confused on**

**what in the world is going**

**on. Celyn never had been much**

**of a leader but when the world**

**gets taken over by zombies**

**she is forced to take on the**

**quality because otherwise…**

**the world might get even **

**worse than it already is. **

Prologue

"Should we unleash it yet sir?" a government official said in a hushed whisper to the president.

"No, not yet Albert," the president replied.

"Then when?" Albert asked.

"You will know when the time comes," the president said.

"But how will I know the time is right?"

"You will know when the time is right and when to give the infected cheese to the mouse. The mouse will eat the cheese and a cat will eat the mouse. The cat will then bite a dog that will then bite a human,"

"How do you know that we won`t get infected?"

"Because we have the antidote. Well that, and a safe room with enough food to feed an army for 5 years. By then we`ll tell whoever is left that we have found the cure. It`s full proof," the president gloated about his plan.

"Just one more question,"

"And what`s that?"

"Why are we cutting down the population again?"

Chapter 1 Zombies!?

I sat lying down on the couch listening to songs on my iPod touch, eyes closed, and mesmerized in a vision.

At first I thought it couldn`t be true, something slimy had dripped on my face. I immediately opened my eyes, I rubbed my eyes again. It was a zombie!

The zombie lunged for me and before I knew it I was up on my feet running for the kitchen. While the zombie was limping over to where I was, I scrambled in the kitchen drawer for a knife.

It was so exhilarating yet terrifying for me and all this time I was thinking this so couldn`t be happening!

Before this all had happened I played a lot of video games so I knew to stab a zombie right in the brain except for the fact it was my mom! Who would stab their mom, even if she was a zombie? So then I had an idea! I grabbed mom, or what now was my mom, from behind by her neck and she struggled only narrowly missing biting my arm… I shoved her in the bedroom and wedged a chair up against the door. I knew I had to get to the store and put a lock on the door because I knew it wasn't going to hold her for long… And call my friends and make sure they were alright, though I had my doubts.

I then decided to go to my dad`s old office where he hid his shotgun, I was taught to shoot when I was about eight since we live on the farm and there is a wide open range to shoot.

Then it occurred to me I knew there must be zombies even out here because how else would my mom have gotten bitten…?

After I grabbed the shotgun I seized hold of the home phone, but found out it was dead. Next I tried turning on the television, just a fuzzy screen appeared, and that was exactly what I thought was going to happen. All at once I thought to my cell phone! I ran to my room in a rush and grabbed my cell phone, and it luckily had 3 bars left. I tried to call my best friend Jaden, he picked up the phone almost at once and I said "thank goodness! I thought you were one… of them too!"

He replied with, "I`m going to come to your house, I know how to drive… I have my permit,"

Then I screamed almost all at once, "NO! Not even for me Jaden!"

Jaden then remarked with firmness, "I`m already on my way, looks like there aren`t many… of them on the highway, I`m gonna cross this intersection," he said when he suddenly screamed and the phone was cut short.

"Jaden? Jaden!" I shouted, though I knew there wasn`t going to be a reply…

All of my old fears were replaced with new fears… I was paralyzed with fear and knew I was going to have to go looking for Jaden, even if there were zombies lurking about.

Chapter 2 Chet and Cliff

I was driving down the road, and I had stocked the whole van with everything anyone would need; food, drinks, soap, my necklace my father had given to me, and up in the front with me my gun, bullets, knives, and of course other necessities like backpacks to carry to stuff in and an ax from the garage, I didn't know if I was going to return anytime soon, so I grabbed girl necessities…

I kept my foot on the gas pedal and didn`t stop for the red stop lights because they just kept blinking and also for the fact that I didn't want my window bashed out by a brain-eating zombie.

Then, for some odd reason my van slowly rolled to a stop! I grabbed my bag with all the weapons and the other bag with the food, drinks, and soap, not that I was taking a shower anytime soon, and kept my gun out. I slowly got out of the car, looking around, and a zombie snuck up on me and I hit it in the head with my ax that I grabbed from my bag… It was Mrs. Mallie, my fifth grade teacher. I could tell because of the ragged sundress splattered in blood. She always was wearing a sundress, even in the winter, except with leggings underneath and a shawl.

I strolled over to the front of my van as if there wasn`t even an apocalypse and lifted the front part of it up. Steam shifted into the air from a tank that I had no idea was, if Jaden would have seen it he would have known.

While I was dazed about Jaden, I didn't realize zombies were starting to close in around me! It wasn't until someone screamed my name that I zoomed back to reality. I grabbed my shotgun in an instant and started shooting as many zombies as I could. I ran over to a building and started to climb a ladder that led to a rooftop when a zombie grabbed my leg. I pulled my leg from the zombies grasp and went to the roof as fast as I could. I didn't realize how many zombies there were roaming around until I had even gone to town.

I also hadn't noticed that this roof was occupied until I glanced over to see Cliff and Chet looking over at me. Then there were about two adults and four younger children that I didn't know. Cliff was my age, 15, and Chet was about 13, maybe 13 and a half.

I was the first one to speak and break the awkward silence, "Cliff, do you know what`s going on?"

"Who`s to say I don`t know?" Chet replied, being a little too defensive.

"Well then tell me what you have to say smartass?" I had a way of irritating people with my voice.

He didn`t answer so I implied that he didn't know. "Cliff, do you know?" I said.

He gave an honest answer, "I really don`t know, Celyn,"

"Is mostly everyone up on rooftops?" I inferred, looking around.

"Well yeah, ever since the zombie invasion…" Chet answered for him. Again.

"You know Cliff can answer for himself right?" I was getting quite annoyed at Chet. "Guys I think I`m gonna go, I didn't get all of the food out of the van…"

"There are a ton of zombies down there though!" Cliff most likely probably wasn't about to let me go down there.

"I`m fine, I did it before, I can do it now," I wasn`t about to let him make me stay up here, I had to look for Jaden!

"Why are you so eager to leave when you just got here? Everyone who is on the ground is dead! Jaden is dead!" right after the words came out of his mouth he regretted all of them. "I`m… sorry," he knew Jaden was my best friend.

"I`ll be on my way now!" I stalked down the ladder and started stabbing zombies as I went.

Something landed next to me, keys! It was Cliff`s keys and he was coming down after me and so was Chet. "We aren`t going to let you go get yourself killed… alone, Celyn," Cliff said to me.

I picked up the keys and we were running for Cliff`s car as fast as we could. Then it hit me, if Cliff was so sure that Jaden was dead then why was he coming with me?

We finally made it to the car with both my bags and the car started immediately. I was finally setting out to find Jaden again, except this time with friends.

Chapter 3 Is Jaden dead…?

Zombies were left and right, all around and jumping out in front of us, probably to make us get in a car wreck. Zombies were even trying to hit the windows; usually it was a swing with their arm, and then a miss.

"Sure are a lot of zombies…" I remarked.

"Well, yeah, zombies eat anything they can find… I think," finally it was Cliff that answered for himself.

Silence filled the car and Chet had a blank look as he stared out the window, "I`m scared," Chet said, trying to break the heart-wrenching silence that had entered the car yet again.

"Me too, little man," Cliff answered. "What about you Celyn?"

I actually for some reason wasn't feeling all that scared, but they would probably think I was crazy if I said I wasn't so I said, "Yes, who wouldn`t be?"

"Someone who was crazy, that`s who," Cliff replied.

Then it was silent, we saw Jaden`s truck swerved into a ditch.

I was the first one to make a move and get out of the car, now I was actually scared. I strolled casually, or as casually as you could in a zombie apocalypse, over to the truck. I climbed up on Jaden`s truck and opened it, he was lying unconscious in the driver`s seat. I called Cliff`s and Chet`s name to come over and help me lift his body over to the car, but Chet screamed really loud as Cliff ran over to help him get a zombie off of him, he got it off and got in the car.

Jaden suddenly awoke and I put his arm on my shoulder, because his leg was torn. He had a rough time with me pretty much dragging him over to the car. I put him in the back seat but a zombie had crept up on me! I stabbed the zombie in the face and Chet was in the front, Cliff in the driver`s seat, and me in the back with Jaden`s head on my lap.

"It`s going to be okay Jaden, I promise…" I said gently.

"Where to now Celyn?" Cliff said casually, I hadn't even noticed that we weren't moving yet.

"My house," I replied very calmly.

We drove for a while, not even talking. We finally had arrived at my house!

"My mom is in her room so don't go in there guys okay?" I told everyone being precautious.

"Why didn't you kill her? You`re like a zombie slayer!" Chet shouted at me.

"Just in case they find the… cure…" it sounded loony from the moment it escaped my mouth.

Chet laughed at me and I realized how foolish it had sounded.

I stalked into the house, going to the bathroom to get the first aid kit. It took me a while to find the first aid kit, but it was all worth it for Jaden.

I exited the bathroom with the first aid kit in hand and started tending to Jaden`s wounds. Jaden was slumped on the couch because Chet and Cliff had both helped him get in here.

"It stings," Jaden said to me when I had put the peroxide on it.

` "Good, that means it`s working," I had said with a smirk on my face. He glared up at me and I just laughed at him. I poured more peroxide on him and he slapped my hands away.

"Would you STOP!" he yelled at me.

"Well, do you want an infection or just let it magically heal on its own?" I asked ever so politely. He huffed and merely turned his head away from me. I smirked because I won this round.

"You didn't win you know right?" He said as if he had just read my mind. "Oh, I did."

"Um, excuse me?" I asked trying to make sense of what he had just said…

"Well I just read your mind. Get over it." He said casually.

I "lightly" slapped him on the shoulder and said, "Shut up, you just know me all so well."

"Ok, yes I admit, I didn't read your mind…" this time I almost slapped him "lightly" in the face. Then, I thought, okay, maybe I should slap him across the face. So I simply did.

"OW, WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?"

"Hey, you just cussed! I`m telling mommy! And I slapped you for being you," I kept rambling on and on about how mommy would put soap in his mouth when I felt something or someone on my lips. Meaning, he kissed me to shut me up.

It was magic and had sparks flying. My heart racing and his lips were tender and sweet. I just didn't know he liked me. I mean like like. I didn't know sparks would fly with Jaden kissing me.

I finally broke away, naturally. He looked hurt that I had let go, but he saw it in my eyes. I loved him more than words could explain.

"Hi," he said, not knowing what to say.

I could feel Cliff`s and Chet`s eyes looking at me and him. Cliff had a look on his face that made me uncomfortable, sure we are friends, but I could tell there was something about the look he gave me.

"Break it up lovebirds, we don't need no lovey dubby kissyness or make-out sessions in the living room or I think I might barf," Cliff said unexpectedly.

Jaden glared at him and said, "well I wanted to kiss her, again, she`s beautiful."

I looked at him and blushed and gave him a smile that told him to shut up.

Chapter 4 Lacy

We decided it would be safer to go to a hotel, rather than stay at my house. We went out to the car being careful of zombies and Cliff made it so he was driving, I was in the front seat, and Chet and Jaden were in the back.

It was a while before I finally said it, but luckily Jaden and Chet were asleep. "I have to pee."

"Can`t you wait?" Cliff asked me.

"NO, I really can`t, pee is going to run down my leg so pull this damn car over," I said trying to be polite, but my patience had run its course and run out.

"Okay, gosh, calm your tits down," Cliff replied.

"Excuse me?" I said glaring at him and he smirked at me. I was about to slap him when I noticed we had stopped at a gas station.

"Maybe I should go with you and keep watch at the bathroom door, zombies might be lurking," Cliff said trying to act brave.

"Whatever," I commented and ran to the bathroom stall not caring about zombies, they weren't going to get in the way of my pee.

After I was done I walked out and I raised my hands and said, "BEST PEE EVER!"

Cliff looked at me strangely, and Jaden raised an eyebrow but cracked up laughing at me because he knew me too well.

Then Cliff remarked, "We oughtta get goin,"

"K," I said and we were finally off again.

Then, 15 minutes rolled by and something told me to look in the back seat. "Guys?" I had said in a squeaky voice, "We left Chet!"

"That's nice," Jaden muttered.

Cliff did an illegal U turn and we headed back to the gas station, as I screamed, "Wee oo wee oo, get outta the way zombies!" Jaden soon joined happily.

Cliff, however, decided we were annoying, and made a weird face while saying, "Shut up!" Every three seconds and getting louder with each one.

We soon pulled into the gas station and headed inside. Not without a zombie attacking us, of course. So I stabbed it in the brain with my knife and then said, "I wonder if I bit a zom-"

But Cliff interrupted me, "No Celyn, the zombie won`t turn back into a human."

I slump my shoulders, "It was worth a shot."

"Well Celyn, it was a dumb shot," Cliff said as I opened my mouth to make a smart remark but instead muttered, "You`re such a party pooper,"

Jaden shrugged, "I thought it was a genius idea."

I perk up a little at this, "Really?"

He smirks, "Nope."

I just glare at him.

"Kidding, kidding Celyn," Jaden said.

"Really?" Cliff and I said at the same time, but with different tones.

"Nope," Jaden said as I nudged him playfully and he did it back. This time I nudged him a little hard, and he fell over.

"Victory!" I say happily skipping in circles, but he grabbed my ankle and I toppled onto him.

"Guys? In case you had forgotten we`re kind of in a zombie apocalypse and they`re probably gonna close in on us any minute if we keep making a lot of noise. And Celyn?" Cliff said.

"Yes?" I replied, brushing off my jeans, but hitting my knee which strangely hurt and it wasn`t until I had actually taken a look at it that I saw it was bleeding. "Ow," I muttered.

"Look around for zombies, and Jaden, you go with her while I look for Chet. Make sure to knife the zombies, gunshots can attract more," Cliff ordered.

"I`m gonna do my part merrily!" I scream whispered.

"Um, okay, just don't get bit," Cliff answered.

I walked away from Cliff and Jaden followed after me. Then, I handed him a knife and told Jaden to be careful and follow quietly.

I hid behind a wall and then peeped around the corner. "Clear," I whispered very quietly and took a few inaudible footsteps and Jaden continued to trail after me. Then, I saw 7 zombies roaming in the next room, I pointed and Jaden nodded, silently motioning to me that we could take them on.

I took a few steps closer and opened the door noiselessly. 2 zombies took notice and roamed out to where Jaden and I were at. Jaden stabbed one and I stabbed the other. They made noise as they sunk to the ground so all the rest of the zombies came toward Jaden and I. We both charged toward them, not wanting to wait and I screamed, "Stab it in the brain! Stab it in the brain!" Once we had finished I stared at the bodies blankly.

"What`s wrong Celyn?" Jaden asked.

"I was just thinking, these peo-" I started.

"Zombies," Jaden interrupted

"Okay, well these zombies used to be like us. They used to worry about homework, bills, and other things that don`t even matter anymore. All we care about now is killing these things. We don`t- well I mean I don`t- get to worry anymore about which guy to like or-or- anything really. We worry about each other, getting food and water, and killing these zombies that used to be people, that`s all," I had just stated my thoughts and was waiting for a reply when Cliff had ran in, breathing hard.

"Guys, we have a big problem," Cliff stated.

"What is it Cliff?" I questioned.

"I know where Chet is, he is trapped," Cliff`s expression on his face told me we were about to go into a sticky situation.

"Where?" I asked.

"The bathroom, I could tell because I had looked through the small window on the door, I had called his name and he had said he was trapped. I`m just happy the stalls are enclosed, but I sadly don`t think the doors are going to hold for long, so we best be going," Cliff`s words had come out in a jumble, but I had heard each and every word and I was pretty sure that Jaden had too.

"How come everything is so terrible if he is in the bathroom? Are there zombies in there?" I had implied.

"Yeah, a lot of em too, mostly just ramming the door. Follow me and I`ll show you where he is." We followed Cliff to the bathroom and right when we got there we heard a loud scream.

Then we heard, "the door broke!"

I couldn`t take it anymore. I bursted through the door and shot like 10 zombies with my gun. Then I went over to where a zombie was feeding on Chet and shot it. I gripped Chet`s neck with my hand and blood spurted all over my hands. I felt terrible for Chet, him just lying there and bleeding out. I made a vow to myself that day to find the cure, whether it killed me or not. As I was getting ready to stab him in the brain Cliff said, "Wait, I should do it. I`m his brother," then he paused and went on, "But I want to do it alone so please go," I could tell this wasn't the time to argue partly because Cliff looked like he was going to cry and partly if Chet was my little brother I wouldn't want people around me when I stabbed my brother.

I walked out the door and it was like nature was working with us because no zombies were outside the door. I slid down back first onto the door and let my face fall into my knees. Then I started to pray.

"I know it has been a while since we talked, but I just want everything back to normal. Back to the way it was before the zombies. I know what you`re probably thinking, you`re probably thinking I just wait until I need you to talk to you. It`s true I do. But this prayer isn't even for me, it`s for all the people who are zombies, Jaden, Chet, and especially Cliff. I want your healing touch upon all of them. Every last one of them. I am begging for you to help me find the cure for them," I finished with one small tear streaking down my face and Jaden looking at me.

"That was deep bro," he said to me.

"You were listening to me?" I questioned.

"Well yeah, what else am I supposed to do?" Jaden replied.

"Whatevs," I said then got up and knocked on the door.

"I`m coming, I`m coming. Goodness, I can`t even have a little time with my brother," he scoffed.

"Take as much time as you need," I said in a thoughtful voice then murmured, "It`s my fault he`s dead anyway."

Jaden must have heard me because he then started to say, "No it`s no-"

Then I interrupted, "I have to pee again. I`m gonna go to the bathroom." Then before he could answer I walked off.

I wasn`t actually going to the bathroom, I was going to get anything that was left from the store part of the gas station.

I walked through the gas station, being cautious of zombies. I was looking around every corner with my eyes peeled. I didn't want to get bitten anytime soon. That was when I heard a small whimper coming from a closet. A zombie kept slamming its body against it so I went up behind it cautiously and stabbed it in the brain.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?" I said quietly.

"A-are you one of them?" I heard a voice yelp out.

"No, are you okay?" I answered.

"Yes, but why aren`t you asking if I are bitten?"

"Because I care more about your safety than if your bit,"

"Well I`m aren`t,"

"Then can you come out honey?"

"Are tere any of them out there?"

"No, and even if there were… I would protect you. What`s your name?"

"Lacy,"

"Well Lacy, I`m Celyn,"

Right after I had said that I heard a small creak and the door opened and out came a little girl that was small and bony. She was very pale, which I guessed was probably from lack of eating. She had on a light laced pink dress that had a white t-shirt under it.

I lifted her up in my arms and put her on my hip and she laid her head on my shoulder and murmured, "Please keep me safe."

"I will, I promise," I whispered.

Chapter 5 The white teddy bear

I walked over to the aisles and scanned them. Almost nothing was out of place.

"Nobody thought to clear out tah gas sation, `cause there were so many of tose things here," Lacy told me.

"Oh, well this is enough to last for maybe a month or two," I smiled at her as I said these words.

"Is there anyone wif you? Because there`s two guy over dere," Lacy said.

I turned around and there stood Jaden and Cliff. "Hey guys, this is Lacy,"

Jaden came over while Cliff stood there, being distant from us. I had set Lacy down and let Jaden talk to Lacy. I walked over to where some of the things were refrigerated and I knew the milk, meat, vegetables, and fruit would probably be spoiled because nobody was running this place any longer. I grabbed 3 water bottles and 3 granola bars.

I then walked over to Cliff and handed him a water and granola bar. Then I went over to Jaden and Lacy and handed both of them a water and granola bar. "We gotta keep our strength up guys."

"What about wou?" Lacy said in a whimpering voice. "Doesn`t you have to eat and drink too?"

I let my gaze lock with her until I looked away then heard a voice mutter, "You know she`s right don`t you?"

I turned and went over and grabbed a granola bar and water. Then I walked back over and sat down next to Lacy. "Okay Jaden, yes she`s right."

Lacy then gave me a hug and gave me an innocent smile as she said, "I wove you,"

"I love you too," I said to Lacy as I lifted her up on my hip yet again. Lacy then let out a high pitched scream and pointed out that there was a zombie coming in through the door. "Look away," I told Lacy as I threw my knife and hit the zombie in the brain.

She had done as I had ordered so I had set her down and dragged the zombie out of the room. Jaden pulled her away and went to show her something in the aisles and I came back in and went to look over at the toys to try to relieve Lacy`s tension. Perfect. A small white teddy bear with a pink bow sat on the shelf. I lifted it up and went over to where Lacy and Jaden stood.

I put it behind my back and said in a thoughtful voice, "I`ve got something for you."

"What is it?" she smiled at me and I took the white bear out from behind my back and squealed with excitement, "I love it," then she peered up at me, "Thank you."

"And one more thing," I stripped the bear of its pink bow and put it in Lacy`s hair, "I knew it!"

"Knew what?" Lacy asked.

"I knew it would look a lot better on you then the bear," she giggled at these words and joy lit up in her eyes. I was happy that she was happy.

I grabbed the few boards there were and boarded up the windows. And for the one window that there weren`t enough boards for I put a blanket over and told the boys we`d always need a guard. They both had agreed with me on this.

I was playing pocket full of posies with Lacy when I tripped and I landed on my wrist. I had heard a crack when I had fallen and I sighed, guessing it was probably broken because of the surging pain I was feeling going up and down my arm. I didn't want to alarm anyone so I tried shaking it off.

"Wanna pway patty cake?" Lacy asked.

"Uhhh sure," I said dreading it.

From the first hit of my hand I fell to the floor. Jaden and Cliff came over and Jaden was the first to ask, "What happened?"

"I don`t know. We were pwaying patty cake and she fell over," Lacy said.

"I think my wrist is broken. I fell during our game of pocket full of posies and I heard a crack," I murmured.

"Why didn`t you say anything?" Jaden replied.

"I-I didn't want to alarm you guys. Heh… who knew pocket full of posies could be so dangerous?" I said.

He sighed. "I guess we`ve gotta get some stuff for your wrist. Hospital time!"

"Great… let`s go get killed over my broken wrist," I moaned with a wry smile.

I pried the nails off the door with the hammer and laid the boards down quietly. I opened the door by accident with my bad hand and let out a small whine. "That hurt," I said quietly.

"Well probably because your wrist is broken. Which wrist is it?" Jaden mumbled.

"My right one sadly, and I`m right handed," I muttered.

"It`s otay," Lacy said grabbing my left hand.

"Great, now I`m helpless cause I can`t shoot a gun with my left hand," I complained.

"Well I`ll cover you," Jaden replied.

"I`m still gonna carry an ax," I remarked.

"Yeah, it would be indecent not to," Jaden said sarcastically.

Chapter 6 the hospital

We were riding in Cliff`s car when we stopped because too many cars were blocking our way but it wasn`t any regular traffic jam. This one had no honking cars and no people inside the cars and strangely I had to say I missed all the aggravated people waiting in their cars to go to work or to go someplace.

I got out of the car and when I did I heard Jaden say, "Wait, you`re going to need someone to cover you."

"I have an ax, I think I`ll be fine," I said rolling my eyes.

"Well maybe we should stick together," it had been three days since I had heard Cliff speak so I just gaped but then I reluctantly nodded.

"There it is," Jaden said pointing at a huge tall white building with several windows.

"Oh boy," Lacy stuttered.

"It`s gonna be okay," I reassured Lacy then asked her, "Ya want a ride on my shoulders?"

"Yeah!" she giggled with excitement and I when down on my knees and let her climb up.

The rest of the way there we killed so many zombies I had lost count. Most of them ran at us and tried swinging at us with their arms. One of the times I almost dropped Lacy because one of them crawled and swung at my leg.

We finally had gotten to the entrance but the lights on the inside were flashing and flickering. It was actually kind of creepy. I tried opening the front door but it was jammed so I told Jaden, "Give me a boost up," because there was a ledge I could climb onto.

"No, if a bunch of the zombies came up on you all you have is an ax and that wouldn`t do you any good now would it? I think that Cliff should give me a boost up and I`ll make my way to the entrance and unlock it because it`s just on the other side," Jaden said.

"Well okay superman, and what exactly are we looking for anyway?" I questioned.

"A brace for your wrist, medicine, and whatever else anyone thinks might be useful," Jaden answered.

"Mmkay," Lacy replied.

Cliff got down on his knees and locked his hands to boost Jaden over. Jaden hopped up and used his upper body strength to heave himself up and over. After that we heard 15 gunshots and then a wriggling chain that finally ended with a gunshot too.

"Let`s get in then get out as quick as we can," I murmured. Everyone nodded, even Lacy. I made her get up on my shoulders again before we headed in.

Cliff set off on his own and Jaden didn't argue because he knew Cliff could handle himself and neither did Lacy or I.

Jaden stuck next to me as if he was glue and I found it to be very annoying. I actually felt like slapping him. I could handle myself, even if I did have a broken wrist.

"This place looks like a lot of people had the same idea. It`s pretty cleared out," I remarked softly.

"Yeah," Jaden replied quietly.

We kept walking and Jaden looked around everywhere but there didn't look to be any zombies except for the one that was down at the end of the hall that Jaden shot immediately. That was when the zombies actually started to show themselves.

Jaden suddenly looked terrified and I was guessing I knew why. "I`m out of bullets," he screeched, "run!"

We tried to open a door but it was locked so I grabbed my bobby pin and picked the lock. I opened it up and slammed the door behind us.

I hadn`t noticed but there were 3 children that looked to be different ages. One held a gun at us, the other two cowered behind him and then he said shakily, "Back up… I don`t want to have to use this on you…"

"And I know you won`t," I walked over and took the gun out of his hand slowly yet gently with my left hand. He burst out crying and I took him in my arms. "It`s okay, there is no need to cry. Most people can`t kill," then I noticed the safety was on, "Plus the safety is still on."

He wiped his tears away and said, "I`m Chase and I`m 10, this is Abigail she`s 12, and this is Sage, she`s 6,"

"I`m Celyn and I`m 15, this is Lacy, and this is Jaden and he`s 15," I motioned to them as I said their names.

Chase nodded and Sage stepped forward and asked, "How old is Lacy?"

"I`m 4," Lacy answered.

"Oh," Sage muttered.

"Do any of you know where a brace is for a wrist?" Jaden questioned.

"Possibly upstairs, that's where one of the doctors put my arm in a cast when I broke my arm," Chase retorted.

"Well I guess that`s where we`re headed then," Jaden said.

"Why?" Sage asked.

"Celyn has a broken wrist," Jaden responded.

"Can you come back for us when you`re done?" Chase blurted out.

"Yeah, I guess we could," Celyn supposed. "We`ll knock 3 times and then pause and do the fourth, that`s how you`ll know it`s us."

"K, well bye and thanks," Chase thanked us.

Lacy was about to follow me when I said, "Stay, we`ll be back. I promise." She nodded and I could tell she was reluctant to let us go.

We opened the door and peered into the halls and there weren`t any zombies so I thought they had probably just lost their interest. We could use this to our advantage. The floor was tiled and some of it looked to be ripped or torn up and it had a lot of blood. I actually almost had felt like puking because of all the blood.

We walked on further and peered down the next hall. It had too many zombies to bypass or just kill with an ax. We took a few quiet steps back and looked back to the way we had just come and saw just as many zombies.

We decided our best option was to maintain going straight and to find some stairs to go up because we knew the elevators weren`t going to work with all the flashing and sparks.

Then we walked a few more steps and saw a door that read "stairs" on it. Jaden cautiously opened it and saw there were two zombies on the stairwell and warned me of the two zombies. I ran up and Jaden almost had a cow when I hit one zombie in the head and sliced off the others head.

"That. Was. Awesome," then, as soon as the words had slipped out of my mouth Jaden put a finger to his lips and I nodded.

Jaden tiptoed up the stairs and put his ear to the door. He nodded and motioned for to follow his lead after he had opened the door. I followed him and the upstairs looked to have been cleaned out a while ago which I had found to be very convenient.

I walked down the hall and opened a door and found a person who had hung himself from a ceiling lamp. Then I noticed a gun with a few boxes of ammo and handed them to Jaden. Then I saw there was a note left on a piece of notebook paper that was left at the person`s feet and it read:

I doubt anyone made it upstairs because of all the ones downstairs but if you have I wanted you to know that it is clean up here, unless zombies can open doors now, but then again I wouldn`t be surprised in this world… and I`m the one that cleaned this place with my friend Charlie that I am hoping is still alive and Anabelle if you find this I wanted to say… I love you. And furthermore goodbye cruel world, Tom Anders

"Well… okay then… let`s go find a brace and medication," I said after we had both read it.

"K," Jaden answered.

We walked into the halls, still being cautious because we knew zombies could bang down doors. That was their method instead of opening door.

We had almost looked in every room but maybe ten more. I chose to go to a random one and I turned the knob slowly with my left hand and was suddenly right then starting to feel the pain in my right wrist. I looked down and saw it was swollen and a blue color that I found not particularly suiting.

I looked inside and squealed as if I were a four year old, "Jackpot! It has braces, gauzes, medicine, syringes, and like everything we need."

I then went over and picked up what to me looked like a wrist brace. It was black with Velcro straps and Jaden took it out of my hands. I glared at him and he looked down at it and undid the Velcro straps. He then proceeded to put it on my wrist.

I moved so he couldn't and he gave me a weird look, "Maybe we should try to get the swelling to go down before we put that on,"

"Good idea but where do you think we`re going to find ice?" Jaden asked.

"Maybe they have like one of those instant things that when you shake them it turns cold," I suggested.

"Possibly," he agreed.

"Let`s look around," I said as I turned away and opened the closet we hadn`t checked, "Found it."

"That was quick," Jaden remarked.

"Yeah, time to go get the kids," I replied as I shook the ice packet to make it cold.

Jaden took out the pistol and loaded it with ammo and held it up at the wall as if he were going to shoot it, then put it at his side.

"Make every shot count Jaden," I commented and he just nodded.

He opened the door and was surprised to find a zombie attack him right on the spot. I quickly hit it with an ax and he said, "What a rush…"

"Yeah, me saving your ass is such a rush," I replied sarcastically.

We walked in mostly in silence after that but every once in a while he told me to get closer to his side or he told me to get on the left or right.

He shot most of them in the brain and when he didn't he knew he had me because I had finally put my wrist in the brace which kept it straight so I could hit the zombies a lot harder with the ax and get more of them.

We finally had reached the stairs and realized how they had gotten up here. I had forgotten to shut the door.

The stairs were hard for the zombies to get up but they managed by crawling which made them look like they were begging for our mercy. We killed an estimated amount of 17 zombies on the stairs and there were even more in the halls.

"I have to reload, cover me," Jaden said frantically.

"Oh great, yeah make the girl with the ax cover you," I scoffed back. I knew I was pretty good with the ax but I knew I wasn't going to be able to cover him for long with only the ax. "You almost done?" I asked when it was taking him about a full minute to reload it.

"Yeah, just got done," he said as he shot one then he commented, "Maybe we should make a run for it and get to the door so we don`t waist anymore bullets."

"Look, it isn't gonna matter anyway because just because we can outrun them doesn`t mean they aren`t going to crowd outside the door when we get there plus there are only about 15 left," I retorted.

Jaden shot all of them and I knocked 3 times, then paused and did one more. The door opened immediately and I felt 4 hugs engulf me. Then, I saw Cliff at the edge of the room.

"Cliff?" I was feeling terrible because I had forgotten about him.

"Hi, I got let in by Lacy because a herd of `em were after me. I told these kids and they let me in and locked the door," he explained.

I nodded to tell him I understood and then I announced, "We have to get going,"

Everybody nodded and mumbled quietly amongst themselves while I opened the door and stood alone.

Chapter 7 Getting back

We made it back to the car and were situating the spots while Jaden kept a lookout for zombies.

"I wanna sit on her wap!" Lacy screamed at Sage.

"No! I wanna sit on her lap!" Sage yelled back.

I came over and asked, "What`s wrong now?" they had been arguing the whole way here.

"Well-" Sage started but Lacy interrupted.

"I wanted to sit on your lap first!" Lacy shouted indignantly.

Then they started bickering but soon I interrupted, "Enough! You can both sit on my lap."

That made them happy and then they started playing patty cake.

Then I started to hear arguing from the boys about who was going to guard the window at the gas station first, "Stop acting like 2 year olds. You can both guard the window," I told them.

That also made them happy and they went over to the girls and played patty cake too.

I sighed and announced the seating arrangements. "Sage and Lacy will be on my lap with Abigail in the front seat and Chase, Jaden, and Cliff in the back seat," Abigail seemed happy about her seating arrangement because she smiled for the first time.

I got in the driver`s seat and lifted Sage and then I lifted Lacy on my lap. They fell asleep on the way home while the boys talked about which gun they were going to use when we got to the gas station in the backseat. Abigail and I talked about how we were going to ration the food so we could save it and I was happy she was finally talking. She had seemed really shy at first, but she was actually pretty opinionated.

We finally had arrived and we got out of the car. Zombies were outside and Jaden and Cliff distracted them while I got the children inside. It was almost as if the children were all oblivious to what was going on because none of them screamed or cried. Not even Lacy or Sage cried.

"This place is niiiiice. Well I mean nicer than the creepy hospital," Chase said.

"Are any of you related?" I asked the trio.

"Nope, we just banded together because we thought it would be safer," Abigail answered.

"Oh," I replied.

Abigail and I grabbed a piece of notebook paper off the desk that was in the front and a pen. "So what should we count and mark off the list first in the aisles?" Abigail questioned.

"I`m not sure. What do you think?" I asked.

"Hm. How about counting all of the granola bars and candy bars?" she replied.

"Sure, that`d be great," I encouraged.

A few hours later we were done and I was exhausted but knew it was my turn to guard the window. I went over to the window and slumped down in the chair that was put there to sit in.

"You look tired maybe I should take your watch," Jaden suggested.

"No, I`m not letting you take my shift. I`m not weak," I answered.

"I know you`re not weak but just because you`re tired and have to sleep doesn`t make you weak," he replied.

"I`m going to do it, you need to sleep too. I can sleep in the morning. When my shift is over," I retorted.

"Okay, okay, well night," he said.

I didn`t answer, I merely just stared out the window and looked for the zombies that had ruined my life. To me zombies weren`t the lowest or meanest creatures on Earth, to me, it was humans. Because humans actually realize their actions and what they are doing when they do it. Zombie`s don`t, that`s what`s cruel about the world we live in.

Chapter 8

I looked around and realize that Jaden must have carried me over and put me on my sleeping bag because I had fallen asleep. It must have been pretty early when I had awoken because no one looked to be awake but Jaden and he was content on the window.

I went over and tapped him on the shoulder which must have startled him because he had almost fallen out of his seat. He turned around with his gun pointed at me but lowered it when he realized I wasn`t a zombie.

"You scared me," he whispered.

"I`ve been thinking… I`d like to go to my house and see if I-I- uhhh can get a walkie talkie, since phones don`t work anymore," I told him.

"No way," Jaden replied.

I rolled my eyes and then looked him straight in the eye and he had on a face of steel. "You can`t be serious…" I murmured.

"Well I am," he answered.

"You can handle this place without me," I insisted.

"Sure, but where`s the fun in that?" he joked.

"I`m going to blow up if you don`t let me go," I said.

"Well blow up then," he retorted.

I let out an outraged moan and stalked outside. He didn`t follow and I smiled because I still had the keys. I drove for a while and decided I`d turn on the radio.

"This is Charles Marnople here telling you the government is behind the whole thing. Repeat the government is behi-" the radio was soon cut short and I just rolled my eyes.

"Some people… and their crazy scenarios about the government," I muttered to myself.

Finally, about 20 minutes later I had gotten to my house. No zombies even seemed to be around it and I was happy of that and I was guessing it was probably because it was out in the country.

I unlocked the door and found my mom had gotten out. She was coming straight towards me when I remembered the spear I had in my pocket. I had a choice, kill her so she doesn't suffer anymore or lock her up in her room for just in case they find the cure.

I chose the second option and did the same thing I had done the first time, gone up behind her, held her in a headlock and shut her in her room with another chair up against it. I went to my room which was right across. Everything in my room still looked to be in order.

I walked over to my dresser and looked in the mirror that perched upon it. I saw that my shirt had blood splattered on it and my face even had some dry blood on it as well. "What have I become?" I asked myself.

I went in and turned on the shower, it was still running and it was warm too. I stuck my hand under it but soon imagined it being blood coming out. I quickly shut it off and felt my heart race. It was scary being alone.

I went in and grabbed some shampoo, conditioner, and shower gel. Then, I went into my room and grabbed a pair of denim capris and a ruffled shirt that looked as if it were a sunset.

I walked into the bathroom and shut the door and locked it. After that I stripped off my bloody clothes and hopped in the shower. I took my time, slowly kneading the shampoo and then the conditioner. Then I used the body wash and rubbed it all over.

Once I finished my shower I dried my hair with my blow dryer and brushed it. It somehow felt wrong. I was wishing my friends were here with me and feeling the sensation of a shower too.

I put on my clothing and then grabbed the walkie talkie and hopped in the car and drove back to the gas station.

I opened the door and Jaden came at me like a blazing wildfire, "Where have you been? We have all been worried sick about you. Don`t ev-"

"Don`t tell me what to do," I retorted.

"You-you-" he said in a frustrated manner before he stalked off.

"Well, that went great," I muttered.

Lacy came up to me and I thought she was going to give me her full wrath but instead she asked, "How cwome no blood on you anymore?"

"I took a shower," I replied.

"Can I take one?" She questioned.

"Yeah, and go ask everyone else if they want to come with," I answered.

"Otay," she said as she bounded to go ask everyone.

"And tell them to come to the car in 15 minutes!" I yelled after her.

She stopped, looked back and nodded to me, then went on her merry way.

15 minutes later everyone but Jaden had come to the car and excited squeals from Sage and Lacy could be heard from a mile away and I was happy that I had given them hope.

Chase, Abigail, and Cliff I could tell were excited too and that made me happy also. I was glad that I had announced the running water. "My house had water from a well and that`s why it still runs," I had said once we were all in the car so they would know and not ask.

"Oh," Cliff replied.

"I want everyone to know I have three showers in my house and there is enough warm water for everyone as long as they`re only about 15 minutes for each shower," I announced as I put the car into start and we rolled down the road.

"Who gets to have the first shower?" Sage asked politely.

"Well that`s up to you guys," I responded.

Right as I had said that Cliff decided he was going to go last and second to last would be Abigail. Then they decided the three open showers were going to go to Sage, Lacy, and Chase. Then, I realized they weren`t bickering for once which made me even more satisfied that I was taking them to my house to get showers.

A short while later we arrived at my house, but I had forgotten one little thing… They need clothing. I knew I had some baby clothes that would fit Sage and Lacy. I also knew that I had a few outfits that were a bit too small that would fit Abigail. But I didn't know what I was going to do for the boys.

Then, it hit me. I would let Cliff wear my dad`s clothes and Chase wear my brother`s outfits. My brother had died from an illness as did my father.

I escorted everyone inside and lead Abigail to my closet, Sage and Lacy to my baby clothes that were in a toy chest, Cliff to my dad`s closet, which, I was very hesitant to do, and Chase to my little brothers room.

"Looks like it hasn`t even been touched," Chase remarked.

"Well it looks like it hasn`t been touched because it hasn`t," I muttered then took in a deep breath, it even still smelled like him and with that I exited my brothers room to let Chase choose the clothing he was going to wear.

I walked out and went to sit on the bench swing that there was on the porch when I saw Jaden pull up in a car that he must have high jacked. He came right over to me but I got up and walked inside to the living room.

He got the signal but still followed me in and sat on the couch next to me.

"Oh come on. Why the hell are you here?" I asked, still a bit mad at him from earlier.

"I was just being protective," Jaden said, looking into the distance, or as much distance as there was in the living room.

"Stop looking all distant and look at me," he turned and looked at me then I continued, "I can protect myself. Just because I am a girl doesn't mean I can`t protect myself and the others." I made sure to look him directly in the eye when saying this.

"Everyone needs help sometimes, like when you broke your wrist, who protected you?" he asked, knowing it would annoy me.

"It`s still broken," I held it up, "And I`m protecting myself just fine. Cliff!" I shouted.

"Coming!" I heard him say from upstairs.

Cliff came down and then almost went back up the stairs when he saw Jaden on the couch next to me.

"Wait." He looked back at me and I walked over to him and gave him a starry gaze. He was a little taller than me, with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes and he had on a shirt that was my dad`s. It had white and baby blue stripes and it was long sleeved. It was like a dress shirt, like something my dad would wear. I totally had forgotten what I was going to say and collapsed into his arms, I had passed out.

I woke on the couch with Jaden at my side. My head had hurt really bad.

"What happened Celyn?" Jaden asked me.

"Yeah, what happened?" Cliff echoed.

"I`m not sure," I replied rubbing my head.

The kids came down the stairs all together and looked very happy until they saw me on the couch, with blood on my head.

"My head hurts," I said not noticing the kids.

"What happened?" Sage and Lacy screeched.

I lifted my head up and just plopped back down.

"Why do you keep gwetting hurt?" Lacy came over and put her hand on my head, and lifted her hand up showing me there was blood on my head.

"Hun," I said sitting up, "I`m okay I guess I just passed out. Nothing big. It`s a little boo boo, all I need is a Band-Aid."

"Why you pass out?" Sage murmured.

"I don't know," I replied truthfully.

I got up off the couch and Abigail and Chase looked shocked at the sight of my forehead. I walked over to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, it was pretty bad. I got some toilet paper and wrapped it around my hand, put it under the water, then dabbed it on my forehead. The blood fell on my shirt as I did. "Shit…" I said. I grabbed a wash cloth and held it against my forehead for a little while, took it off, then I saw it had stopped bleeding. I grabbed a big Band-Aid and put it on and I walked out looking good as new.

"Let`s go back to the gas station now," I remarked.


End file.
